Tom's meeting with the Secretary.
Tom got up hungry, and sauntered hungry absent, but with his ideas occupied with the shadowy splendours of his night's dreams. He wandered here and there in the city, hardly noticing where he was going, or what was taking place about him. Individuals jostled him, and some gave him rough speech but it was all missing on the musing boy. By-and-by he located himself at Temple Bar, the farthest from home he had actually travelled in that direction. He stopped and thought to be a instant, then fell into his imaginings again, and passed on exterior the walls of London. The Strand had ceased to be a state-street then, and regarded by itself as a street, but by a strained construction for, however there was a tolerably compact row of properties on one particular facet of it, there were only some scattered great properties on the other, these getting palaces of abundant nobles, with enough and lovely grounds stretching to the river--grounds that are now carefully packed with grim acres of brick and stone wearing a Mizuno GMVP1179 11.75" Utility Fielding Glove Adult. Tom found Charing Village presently, and rested himself at the stunning cross developed there by a bereaved king of earlier days then idled down a peaceful, beautiful street, prior the wonderful cardinal's stately palace, towards a far more mighty and majestic palace past--Westminster. Tom stared in glad wonder at the vast pile of masonry, the extensive-spreading wings, the frowning bastions and turrets, the massive stone gateway, with its gilded bars and its spectacular array of colossal granite lions, and other the signs and symbols of English royalty. Was the wish of his soul to be pleased at very last? Right here, in fact, was a king's palace. Could he not wish to see a prince now--a prince of flesh and blood, if Heaven had been ready? At each side of the gilded gate stood a dwelling statue--that is to say, an erect and stately and motionless man-at-arms, clad from head to heel in shining metal armour. At a respectful distance have been many region people, and folks from the city, waiting for any likelihood glimpse of royalty that might offer you. Splendid carriages, with splendid people in them and splendid servants outside, were arriving and departing by a number of other noble gateways that pierced the royal enclosure with the Other. Inadequate minor Tom, in his rags, approached, and was moving slowly and timidly previous the sentinels, with a beating heart and a growing wish, when all at once he caught sight through the golden bars of a spectacle that practically manufactured him shout for joy. Inside was a comely boy, tanned and brown with durable outdoor sports activities and work outs, whose garments was all of wonderful silks and satins, shining with jewels at his hip a minor jewelled sword and dagger dainty buskins on his ft, with red heels and on his head a jaunty crimson cap, with drooping plumes fastened with a excellent sparkling gem. Many gorgeous gentlemen stood around--his servants, without having a doubt. Oh! he was a prince--a prince, a dwelling prince, a true prince--without having the shadow of a question and the prayer of the pauper-boy's heart was answered at very last. Tom's breath came fast and small with pleasure, and his eyes grew big with wonder and delight. Almost everything gave way in his head instantly to one need: that was to get shut to the prince, and have a excellent, devouring search at him. Before he realized what he was about, he had his deal with against the gate-bars. The following instant one particular of the soldiers snatched him rudely absent, and sent him spinning among the gaping crowd of state gawks and London idlers. The soldier explained,-- "Brain thy manners, thou young beggar!" The crowd jeered and laughed but the young prince sprang to the gate with his encounter flushed, and his eyes flashing with indignation, and cried out,-- "How dar'st thou use a poor lad like that? How dar'st thou use the King my father's meanest topic so? Open the gates, and allow him in!" You need to have witnessed that fickle crowd snatch off their hats then. You really should have heard them cheer, and shout, "Lengthy reside the Prince of Wales!" The soldiers introduced arms with their halberds, opened the gates, and presented once again as the small Prince of Poverty handed in, in his fluttering rags, to join hands with the Prince of Limitless A lot.